


at first

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Internalized Transphobia, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver





	at first

Being misgendered hurts. 

But fuck, like Dean’s not used to pain. Pain is familiar and she knows how to deal with it.

The ’s’ just slipped in there. Can’t be too careful, even in your own head.

Anyway. Pain is just something his dad (and then other people, and monsters) dispensed generously. Dean has never found himself with the want of it.

What is soul-shattering and terrifying is tenderness. Sam gets that doleful look in his eyes, and Dean would tell him not to be such a girl, but what Sam says next punches the air out of Dean’s lungs.

“Talk to me. I don’t want to lose my sister.”

Yeah, tough. Because what Dean wants is to kick Sam out of the car, or maybe ram the Impala into a tree and go out in the blazy of glory and take her (fuck) baby with him.

Instead he grips the wheel tight and rasps out  
“Don’t you dare”


End file.
